I Don't Dance
by CloseTheBlinds
Summary: "I don't dance. But, here I am. Spinning you around and around in circles. It's not my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything with you anywhere. You've got me in the palm of your hand, Princess, because I don't dance." Elsanna!


**A/N: A longer than expected one shot of our favorite royal couple. I got the idea from a movie I don't own and from a song which I also, go figure, don't own. Song is I Don't Dance – Lee Brice for anyone who enjoys knowing the song before reading. Anyways, Elsanna DL;DR duh.. enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Come on! Come on!" An unusually strong arm pulled at the Queen's dainty wrist from the royal chair in her study.<p>

"Anna." Elsa sighed. "Not today. Do you see this enormous pile I have to get through before lunch? Tomorrow, okay?" The redhead eyed the nearly six inch stack of documents on Elsa's desk; all dying to receive the royal signature of acceptance. Elsa turned her head slightly towards her sister, giving her an apologetic smile, without even taking her eyes off the next document.

As pen met paper, Anna pulled, hard. The tip of the ink filled quill marked its way corner to corner earning Anna a very irritated queen. Elsa let out an aggravated growl as she stood from her desk. "Anna!"

Not letting go of the blonde's wrist, Anna grimaced slightly at the mishap. "Sorry! But… you promised." The girl's pleading blue eyes looked up towards her sister.

That was all it took to dissolve any anger in the older girl. She was always completely helpless when it came to those ever so appealing orbs.

Elsa's balled fist relaxed as she pulled her arm back slightly, now holding her sister's hand gently. Anna automatically closed the distance between them, leaving a foot between them like she always did, Elsa being the only one of the two to notice the closeness. She smiled in defeat. "One hour."

The redhead squeezed the holding hands in delight. "Yesss! Let's go! I can't wait to tell everyone about the ball!"

Elsa sighed happily as she was dragged from her study.

* * *

><p>It had been three months since the gates had been opened and the townspeople of Arendelle endured their legendary Great Thaw. To their pleasant surprise, the Queen stayed true to her word and the gates to the great castle had not only remained open, but Anna had made sure to drag Queen Elsa into town almost every other day to keep her dear sister reconnecting with the outside world. Thankfully, the people of Arendelle seemed more than happy to present the regal sisters with an abundance of gifts of chocolate, fine clothing, and so much more. Anna was happily greedy towards this; Elsa, however, remained adamant on paying for whatever the two left with.<p>

"But Elsa, its _freeeee_!"

"Anna, _no._"

The Queen handed the merchant the adequate amount and turned leaving the store, pretended not to see the free chocolate slipped into the bag by the merchant. She could hear Anna's gasp of delight and the "shhh's" that followed.

_She better share that with me later._

This transition was indeed very difficult for the Queen, especially the first trip to the town with the many townspeople crowding to see their first glance at the now fully grown Snow Queen and Princess. The handful of guards the two brought with them were not nearly enough for their first outing; barely making it 20 meters outside the gates before the rush of people came causing the sisters to retreat back into the safety of the castle walls and Elsa back into her very large, delicate bubble.

It took Anna three boxes of chocolate and nearly a week of convincing that "next time will be better, I promise!" to coax her frightened sister out of the safety of her study.

And it was. Even if the blonde insisted on bringing nearly a small army with her outside the gates for the first couple weeks. Regardless of how many guards surrounded the two as they explored the town, Elsa knew the real reason she allowed herself to leave the shelter of the castle walls.

The breathtaking smile that cascaded itself across the redhead's face was the only thing that kept the Queen returning. It gave her the reassurance that no shield or sword in a guard's hand would. Sure, it was nice to become acquainted with her people and see her streets firsthand through her own perspective and not just that of Kai's, but the joy and unadulterated happiness that radiated off her sister was practically tangible.

The redhead twirled through the streets with her arms out, the bottom of her light green dress catching the light twirl, "Oh, Elsa, isn't this so nice! Don't you just love that outside air?"

The tanned girl inhaled deeply, bringing herself high on her tippy toes before her nose betrayed her in a scrunch of protest at the trash ridden alley way they were passing. _Great timing, Anna._ She was too late to tell Elsa not the breath in as she saw her sister cover her nose with her right hand, wafting at the air with her other. Anna's apologetic look was short lived before something caught her eye.

She went to move but a pale hand caught her by the hand. "Remember, Anna, just a little longer. Got it?"

The words were more to herself than to the other girl. Regardless of the often outings, she still couldn't handle being so open for so long.

The redhead smiled at her sister lovingly, earning one back before surprising the blonde with a very close hug. One that Elsa would call more than sisterly, but never would refuse.

She quickly melted into the hug as she felt her sister's warm breath ghost over her ear. "Elsa." her voice was barely over a whisper, "It means so much to me for you to open up to our people like this. They get to see the amazing woman I know you are. I won't tolerate anyone calling my _beautiful_ sister the Ice Queen any longer." A kiss placed just under her ear nearly took the blonde down as she gripped her sister's shoulders, her legs writhing from the shock sent between them. She prayed Anna didn't hear the small moan that escaped her.

Elsa embarrassingly cleared her throat and took her queenly stance once more without being questioned by her grinning sister who acted as if she already knew. "I-uu-uh.. "

With a giggle, Anna twirled off waving to the pedestrian in her sights.

Elsa shook her head with tinted cheeks and breathed in to sigh in content over the carefree woman that made her heart thump hard in her chest, but instead scrunched her face deeply as she looked around noticing the alley way. She made a mental note to bring this up at the next meeting before turning back to the resilient girl ahead of her.

Already Anna was off talking to yet another citizen for the day, laughing at something or other that was said. The blonde didn't pay much attention to the conversation as she did the glorious sound coming from the younger girl's mouth. Elsa was glad her sister did not have the habit of covering her mouth as she did every time she laughed. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to enjoy seeing that beaming smile or hear her heavenly laugh.

She wondered if Anna ever wished to see her smile like she did hers, bringing yet another slight tint to her cheeks.

She quickly pushed her thoughts away as Anna called her over, waving a hand in the air. "Oh, Queen Elsa! Dear sister please join us!" Elsa smiled at her sister's act. She knew Anna enjoyed playing the Proper Princess when they were about, but behind closed doors it was nothing but pet names that came from the redhead's mouth. Elsa never protested a single one either.

The citizens made a path for the Queen; all bowing deeply as she passed. They all knew better now than to try and approach their Queen when Anna wasn't holding her by the arm or hand. It seemed the only time Elsa could handle dealing with anyone outside the castle was when Anna was right by her side. Anna on the other hand felt no qualms in approaching or having their people approach her. She welcomed it.

Elsa felt no jealousy at how the townspeople loved her dear sister, but more of a sense of pride. Pride she was sure she shared with the citizens seeing they had such an amazing woman as their princess.

The short walk to the two left Elsa feeling a little uneasy as she felt the many eyes following her. Harmless or not, she wasn't quite used to being so vulnerable yet. The many guards around her were no help either. Just the one woman she kept her eyes locked on the whole way solely had the power to calm her nerves. The eldest reached her sister and turned towards the company she had, giving a tense yet polite smile as the old, gray haired man bowed. "Your Majesty."

She instinctively tightened her hands together where they stayed low, close to her body in front of her as they stood within arm's length of the man.

"Sister, I was just telling Harald here of the ball we will be throwing for the citizens next week. I'm just so excited I can hardly wait! It's going to be great Harald I just know it!" As she spoke, Anna's hand found its way between Elsa's and intertwined their fingers without even taking her eyes off Harald like it was the most natural thing in the world. The older man saw his queen visibly relax greatly to the touch and he smiled at this. Looking past the two he noticed many other smiles grow at the display of nonchalant affection.

"My wife and I will make sure to attend; wouldn't want all this hard planning to go to waste."

* * *

><p>Inside her study, Elsa and her trusty quill were well at work signing documents left and right, something the blonde knew she should be accustomed to by now but wasn't fully. She mentally patted herself on the back for how much her tolerance for the cursed "sleepy eyes" had grown greatly since the first document marathon she had to endure years ago. The Queen was so lost in thought applauding herself, she hadn't heard the door to her study slowly open and close.<p>

"My Queen."

The words just inches away from her ear were slow, drawn out, a whisper. Before her body felt the startle, it felt a very pleasurable feeling, a tingle even. It shot down her neck, into her stomach and into an unmentionable place from the hot breath that cascaded itself across her ear and neck. If it wasn't for the surprise of her intruder, Elsa may have even let a moan escape passed her lips.

"Aaaaah-Anna!" She jumped in her chair, dropping the ink filled quill onto her lap. A sudden rush of surprise guilt washed over her discovering it was her sister who made her feel such a thing from just two simple words. A second wave of guilt arrived knowing full well it was Anna from the moment those whispered words hit her ear.

"Awe, I'm sorry Queenie! Did I surprise you?" Anna laughed heartedly as she teased the blonde in front of her.

"Anna, you made me get ink all over my dress." Elsa portrayed an angry face but sighed when Anna could tell it was just a show.

The redhead plopped herself on top the Queen's royal desk and crossed her legs. "Like I've never made you ruin a dress before." Her devilish words where followed by a wink making the older girl blush deeply, quickly putting her head down as she gave the ink stain on her dress her full attention. "Oh, Elsie, I'm sorry. I was just messing around. Can't you just poof a new ice dress on anyway?" Elsa just rolled her eyes at the simplicity of Anna's reasoning. Though, technically, it really was just that simple.

"You've been running around the castle all day, Anna. Why don't you find Kristoff or Olaf and head to the town with them? I'm sure Olaf would love to visit that new flower shop Kai told me about this morning."

The younger girl began to swing her legs back and forth. "I wooould, but like I've told you three times already, Kristoff left to go on some crazy ice escapade with the Ice Lovers Club. He thought he was clever when he called it an "icescapade." I can't believe I'm friends with him. By the way I was completely shocked to hear there was an actual _club_ about ice. Like, they actually meet every other month and go on ice trips. Isn't that weird? Anyways, Olaf insisted on having bonding time with Kristoff and Sven so here I am with you."

Elsa raised her brow. "I hope you're not insinuating that's a bad thing."

"Noooo!... Of course noooot." A second brow. "I'm joking, Elsie. You know I love spending time with you. Besides, now you can be my date to the ball. Will you?"

Elsa couldn't help the smile that shown on her face from the four letter word. "Okay, I'd love to."

The blonde stood from her desk, preparing to change in her room when Anna reached a hand out catching Elsa by the wrist from the corner where she stayed on the desk.

"Hey, Snowflake, wait." Anna casually widened her legs and settled her sister standing between them, closing her knees until they touched Elsa's hips, trapping her. _Like I'm Going Anywhere._

Again, only Elsa seemed to notice the close proximity of the two. So close, Anna played with Elsa's platinum braid as she spoke softly. "I just wanted to say how much fun I had with you outside the gates today. You're really doing so much better." Elsa could see just how genuine her sister's smile was. She would do anything to keep that smile on her face. "I bet you could go out there alone next time even."

"NO!" The blonde's hands shot to Anna's forearms, gripping them tightly. A crimson shade took no time covering her face at her sudden outburst. Anna laughed loudly knowing full well Elsa would never be ready so soon. In a way, she loved knowing Elsa needed her so much because she knew deep down she needed the blonde she held between her knees just as badly.

"Come here!" The Princess wrapped her arms around the waist of her queen, laying her head on the girl's chest listening to her heartbeat. Elsa, content with their position, stroked her sister's hair as she tried her hardest to keep her breathing normal and heartbeat calm. Anna decided to let this go unnoticed for her sister's sake. _She's so adorable._

* * *

><p>It was just three days until the castle walls would be bustling with citizens of their beloved town of Arendelle. Decorators, maids, caterers, and so many more buzzed about preparing for the big party. After being locked in her study all day, Elsa had decided to take a break from her royal duties and visit with Anna. She walked the halls, checked in her study, the library, the kitchen, the garden, and even the stables looking for Anna to ask if she'd like an extra hand planning or making final arrangements. Anna was adamant that this was her idea and she didn't want to throw more work on her sister so Elsa was forbidden to help.<p>

The Princess went as far as having a staff meeting, with Elsa present, stating the Queen was not to help in any single way planning this event and to dismiss any orders the Queen may give regarding planning. Elsa laughed at her command but the look on the staff members' faces told her Anna was queen in that moment. She didn't try to argue. Still she wanted to at least offer Anna a hand directly, for the sake of being polite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After what felt like hours of searching, the tired monarch gave up and decided to begin her return back to her chambers and take a relaxing, hot bath.

_I wonder where that girl could have run off to. At least I know she's not with that boy, Kristoff. They spend so much time together._ The small sinking feeling in her stomach seemed to refuse removal.

"Stop it." She commanded herself aloud. "Kristoff is a good guy. Anna deserves someone like him, someone as good as him."

_But I'm better._

The blonde, fed up with her disobedient thoughts, passed through her bedroom doors quickly, shutting them behind her. "UGH!" With her bathroom door in sight, Elsa waved her hand and easily dissipated her dress in an instant and shed herself of her undergarments leaving only her braid to cover her left shoulder. She hurriedly made a bee line for the hot water behind the closed door, not noticing the green dress that lay messily on the floor.

The first sense Elsa used was that of hearing. The sound of water flowing off of something and splashing back down puzzled her.

The second was smell. Lavender soap and a sort of sweetness mixed in the steamy air caught her attention even further.

The third was sight. Across the luxurious washroom, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen was standing in _her_ tub, hair damp in a now messy bun.

It went silent. Stunned, the two woman stared at the other's naked form; clearly forgetting their own indecency, drinking the figure in front of them in to the very last drop. Neither one of them could say how many seconds passed as they let their eyes roam freely over curves, smooth skin, and perfect round areas. The only thing Elsa knew was she never wanted to touch and _taste_ anything so badly in her entire life. The pink tongue dragging itself over soft, full lips didn't go unnoticed by the bathed girl causing her to mimic the display of desire.

It was the redhead who closed her gaping mouth first and broke from her mental indulgence.

"Elsa!" The younger sister threw her arms over her chest and dropped down into the water for coverage making the water slosh out of the tub fiercely. The sound of her name screamed did nothing but send a tingle to her lower section in her hazy state; only the sight of her sister's movements dragged her out of her glorious daze and made her overly aware of her own naked body.

"Anna! Oh my-I-Anna-Wha-I-I'm sorry!" The door slammed closed and Anna could clearly hear the bedroom become shrouded with ice.

* * *

><p>"Stupid! Stupid! How could you just stand there gawking at her like some pervert!" The Queen cursed herself as she paced back and forth in the castle's garden; turning furiously every few steps as she wrung her hands together frantically. "She probably thinks you're so creepy now! You didn't even look up long enough to see her expression… Oh God! You really are a pervert! How can I face her now?"<p>

A snapping twig brought the blonde's attention to beyond a bush. "Elsa?"

_Oh my God, it's Anna. HIDE._

"Elsa, I know you're there so don't try to hide before I find you!" She hollered from beyond the bush.

_Dammit._

Elsa subconsciously took a step back with every encroaching step she heard towards her until she felt herself bump into the corner of the tall bushes behind her. Panicking, the blonde created an ice wall just in front of her, trapping herself in the small triangle of wall-like leaves and ice just before Anna emerged from the bushes. _Real smart._

"What the? Elsa did you just trap yourself in there?"

Blushing the queen struggled to keep her voice steady. "O-of course n-not. I…just like to do this sometimes."

The girls both rolled their eyes at the pathetic lie. Anna smiled nonetheless. "Of course you do." She said warmly. "But could you come out of there please. It's hard to hear you." Elsa stayed quiet. "Please, I haven't seen you all day, Elsie…well except for…" Anna let the sentence fade off as a blush along with some very fond memories came to her. She was glad her sister couldn't see her at that moment. Sighing, Anna took a step closer to the block of ice. "Look, I'm sure you know by now from past experience that I'm not going to leave you alone, Elsa. So, why don't we just settle on keeping the talk short as long as you take down this barrier here."

Anna knocked on the frozen wall at her last words. Smiling, she saw the ice begin to melt bit by bit to the floor. She waited until it completely dissipated before slowly approaching the figure turned from her. "Snowflake…"

Anna reached out, touching her sister's shoulder and grimaced at the startled reaction she received. "Hey, it's okay. Don't be scared, Elsa."

The redhead walked around her sister who remained with her head low, eyes shut, and arms tightly wrapped around her stomach. Anna brought a finger under the pale girl's chin and ducked her head waiting to catch blue eyes. "Elsa, please, it's okay. Look at me."

Cautiously, the eldest opened her eyes and was surprised to be met with loving eyes and a warm smile.

"Anna…I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in there." Her voice was small but she tried her best to keep her eyes on her sister's. "And I'm deeply sorry for.. how long I-I-" Her lips were halted by a small finger.

"Stop it. What happened was an accident, so don't go feeling like you did something wrong."

_Anna, I drank my sister in like a tall glass of red wine. I did something wrong._ Luckily, Anna didn't notice the slight shiver that went through Elsa at the very recent memory.

Anna continued, "I was the one who intruded into your bathroom and jumped at the sight of a hot bath. I should have left when I didn't see you in your room. I just wanted to see how you were doing and distract you from all your work. I guess I did a little more than that though huh?"

Anna nudged at her sister's side with her elbow and laughed while her sister blushed violently. "Oh, I'm just kidding, Elsa." She wiggled her arm through Elsa's and began walking them back to the castle arm and arm.

"How did you know where I had gone, anyways?" Anna gently pointed to the ice trail that led her directly to her sister.

"You seem to have a habit of leaving a trail everywhere you go." Her sister's small blush made the younger girl's heart beat a little faster.

* * *

><p>A knock presented itself at the Queen's bedroom door. "Yes?"<p>

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but I can't seem get the Princess to awaken from her slumber." The muffled voice confessed from the other side of the door.

Elsa laughed to herself at her sister's typical morning routine. Ever since the redhead had decided to throw the citizens this ball, she had been planning long hours into the night and sleeping in until almost noon. It had become normal for the servants to request the Queen to awaken her after their near hour of attempts daily.

They maids stopped going into her room after Anna started throwing pillows in her sleep.

Elsa even began waiting in her room until she received that knock just so she wouldn't miss seeing Anna's sleeping form. Today, however, was the night of the ball and she knew Anna must have stayed up late making sure of those final details.

With a smile she thanked the servant and made her way down the hall and entered her sister's room. The unruly mane and contortedness of the sleeping form never ceased to bring a bubbly laugh out of her. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, the blanket covered the sleeping girl to her shoulders but that didn't stop Elsa's mind from forming a quick image of what she knew now to be under that nightgown and blanket.

The bed shifted as the Queen shook her heard clear and sat herself next to her sleeping sister. "Anna, wake up honey." She lightly shook the redhead on the shoulder. "Anna."

The sleeping woman opened no eyes, just cuddled herself snuggly onto her sister's thigh. Elsa felt a warmth fill her chest at this. Rubbing Anna's head, she whispered. "Oh, how I love you."

"I love you too, El-Elsie." The words were mumbled and followed by a light snore giving Elsa the okay to release the ragged breath she had unknowingly held at her sister's words. The warmth in her chest had too easily become a burning desire now as she looked to the ceiling, trying to quickly extinguish her thoughts of what it would be like to hear her sister say those words in a different, more heated kind of moment.

She cursed herself for twisting pure words into that of filthy desires.

Shaking her head, she leaned down to stop her greedy thoughts and wake her sister with words she knew would do the trick.

"Anna, tonight's the night." A lazy, tanned hand began to rub on the blonde's leg.

"Mmmm, finally, Elsa. I've been waiting months for you to finally say so."

_Months? But the ball was just decided a few weeks ago._ Elsa turned her head quizzically. "Anna, the ball's tonight. What are y-"

"Oh!" Red hair shot up barely missing blonde. "The _ball_!" Wide eyed with excitement, the younger girl jumped out of bed and ran to her closet leaving her sister behind questioning what just happened.

* * *

><p>"The guest will be arriving here in a couple hours, Your Majesty. Was there anything else I can do for you?" The muffled voice once again stayed on the other side of the door.<p>

"Just one thing. Would you please bring my sister for me?" Elsa smiled at the object she held in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Anna! Where have you been? I called for you almost two hours ago."<p>

The redhead smiled sheepishly as she closed the bedroom door behind her. "Sorry, sorry! I was making sure everything was perfect. I want tonight to be a night the town will never forget!"

The Queen smiled knowing the loss of time couldn't be helped. She pulled her sister to her vanity where a long box sat. "Come here, I want to show you something."

"Oooh, what's that?" The redhead poked her head over her sister's shoulder as they approached the box.

Elsa smiled shyly. "Open it."

In a flash, the lid was flying through the air and paper stuffing was on the floor.

"Oh, Elsa!" In her hands laid a dark, green dress; silk to the touch. The sleeveless dress came to a V shape midway down the back, showing off the wearer's shoulder blades. "It's beautiful; you're going to look so great in it!"

Elsa laughed, habitually beginning to bring her hand to her mouth but stopped before she could cover her smile. She closed the distance between the sisters. "No, Silly. It's for you."

The Princess pointed to her chest and gaped her mouth. "Me? Mine? But when did you get it? How?"

The blonde smiled timidly. "Well I…went into town this morning while you were sleeping."

The gaping mouth turned into a jaw drop at the words she knew she must have misheard. "_You, _my Snowflake,went into _town…ALONE?_" Anna felt as if she could be dreaming. _No way.._

"Well, not alone, of course. I brought twice as many guards as when we first started going out. But, I must say the citizens were just as surprised as you." Elsa's giggle filled Anna's ears.

Anna laid the dress down and pulled her sister into a tight hug. "Wow, Elsa. That means so much to me. For you to put yourself through something we didn't think you were ready for and coming out like a champ…I'm so proud of you."

Elsa pulled back and met her eyes with matching ones. "I'd do anything for you, Anna. Anything at all." The blonde blushed at her own more than honest words. "And I wouldn't exactly say like a champ…I did have a small panic attack and one of the guards had to bring Kai to calm me down. He helped me the rest of the way. I just wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't tell him. Man, did I get a lecture for that."

Both girls laughed as they hugged once more. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, Anna." She picked up the gift for Anna. "Come on, let's get you dressed. The guests should be arriving any minute."

* * *

><p>The turnout was greater than Anna had expected. People were everywhere and the Princess loved every second of it. "This is great! Look how many people came, Elsa." Anna was smiling from ear to ear ecstatic all her hard work planning was beyond worth it. She made a mental note to stay by Elsa's side to keep a repeat of the last ball they had from happening.<p>

While, Elsa tried her best to keep her mind off overly enjoying the way Anna's green silk dress accentuated her curves and the color of her eyes. _So lovely._

The two stood together, watching all the smiling faces that waltzed across the ballroom.

The time went by so quickly as hundreds of feet passed the royals, all stopping to give a quick thank you and bow to their rulers. The ones who stopped to speak with the two sisters couldn't help but notice the gently hand that eased the blonde as Anna spoke, squeezing lightly to remind Elsa that she's with her. The Queen may have noticed the smiles they received if she hadn't felt so nervous.

"Elsa, look there. It's Harald. Harald!" Anna threw a hand in the air waving the older man towards the sisters.

"Your Majesties. This is my wife, Emma. It is so nice to see you two again and what a magnificent night this turned out to be!"

"Thank you, Harald. It's nice to meet you, Emma." The gray haired woman bowed, smiling.

"Yes, thank you for such a grand time. My Queen, I've noticed you haven't danced all night. I offer my husband to be your first dance of the night. He may be old but he's still got some kick in him!" The three laughed at this leaving Elsa with an awkward, yet polite smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I don't dance…But my sister does." Anna shot her head towards the blonde at the déjà vu. She narrowed her eyes at the innocent face smiling back at her.

"I'd love to, Harald."

Unlike the Duke, Harald was a much finer dancer. Not a toe was stepped on. But, he certainly was not as lithe though with a few hip pops and back cracks. Elsa noticed the two returning back to her and the wife halfway through the song.

"I hope you're alright, Harald. Can I do anything?" Anna looked to the Queen awkwardly who was biting back a laugh at the poor girl's misfortune.

"No, no. That was completely worth it, Your Majesty. Not many men can say they danced with the Princess, now can they?" He winked playfully.

The redhead laughed at his encouraging words and thanked the two for coming as she watched them leave the ballroom. Walking back to her sister, she entangled their arms.

"Oh, I hope he's alright. I think my pretend swoon threw out his back."

"Just be grateful he caught you, Anna. That could have ended badly. We'll send word to see how he's doing in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

The moon was high in the sky and still the townspeople were happily dancing about the grounds. The sisters found themselves happily picking at the finger foods and arguing over Anna not being old enough to drink yet.

"But that's your second glass, Elsa! And they weren't small either! It's not fair.. that's it, I'm getting one." The redhead crossed her arms in a huff, turning to find a servant.

The older girl couldn't help but laugh at Anna's show of rebelliousness. "Anna, don't you dare."

The smile on the blonde's face did nothing to show consequence. It was the raised eyebrow that made Anna stop in her tracks, knowing better than to defy the brow. "Ugh!"

"Princess, you seem tense." Both girls turned towards the source of their interruption. Anna's jaw just about hit the floor at the striking man before them while Elsa's eyes could burn a hole straight through him.

_Six feet of muscle, broad shoulders, and thighs bigger than my waist. I could take him._

Elsa began to step towards the man ready to shoo off the citizen, but was halted by a red bun nearly smacking her in the face. "Heeey! Hey, I'm Anna. Well, Princess Anna, but you could just call me Anna. Unless you think that's weird, not that you have weird thoughts. Or that you think I'm weird, because I'm totally not-"

A boyish smile was all it took from the man to freeze Anna's tongue. "You can call me Henry. And I think you're adorable."

The rush of blood to the girl's face was enough heat to make her not notice the drop in temperature around them. Neither of the two could see Elsa seething with jealousy behind her.

_Where does this punk get off saying things like that to my Anna!_

"Actually, Princess Anna, I think you danced with my father earlier. Harald. He told me you were a magnificent dancer."

"Oh! Yes, well, I may have overdone it a little." Anna laughed nervously as she stared at her index fingers, touching them together.

"I bet you're delightful. Thank you for dancing with him. And…" The song started to fade in preparation for the next on the dance floor. Displaying his gloved hand, the dazzling young man bowed "If I'm not being too forward, Your Majesty, may I please have this dance?"

Anna gasped lightly, silently bringing her hand to her chest as if she wasn't expecting such a proposal.

Inhaling deeply, the aggravated Queen stepped closer, ready to freeze the man where he bowed, but halted when she heard Anna speak once more.

"I'm sorry Henry. But my second and last dance will go to someone else."

"I see." His smile never faltered as he bowed once more at the two. "I won't keep you two any longer. Thank you both for the wonderful ball and have a fine evening."

Elsa stood puzzled. "Anna? Why did you not take that man's hand? He's very handsome."

The Princess looked to her sister and smiled. "You think so? Well, like I said, I'm waiting for someone else."

"But, I thought you said Kristoff won't be here tonight."

"Who said I was waiting for Kristoff? Besides, he and I are just friends. The person I'm waiting for is a _goddess_, not some nose-picking man." She raised an eyebrow at the older girl who stood with a very confused face. Grabbing her sister's hand she let out a bubbly laugh. "Oh, Snowflake! You! I've been waiting for _you_ to ask me."

Elsa didn't have time to argue let alone comprehend what was said as she was dragged rather quickly to the middle of dance floor, practically tripping over her ice dress as she heard the beginning of a new song. "A-Anna!"

The redhead placed her hand on the small of her sister's back as she laced their fingers together.

"Dance with me, Elsa." The words were more a request than command and Elsa knew denying her sister was one of the hardest things for her to do. Nervously, she rested her empty hand on Anna's shoulder, slowly following her sister's steps with her eyes.

"Don't look down, Elsa. Look at me." Timidly, the Queen lifted her eyes as told and tried not to step on her sister's toes. "Just follow my lead."

Gradually, Anna picked up the pace until Elsa began gaining confidence with every step. The nervous brow turned into the confident one she knew all too well and she couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her when the blonde became daring enough to spin the redhead in place and take the lead; earning them more than enough glances from the guests around them.

Neither one of them cared to take their eyes off each other long enough to notice the crowd courteously clearing around them, giving them the entire dance floor. Each spin and giggle from the redhead in her arms gave Elsa more and more confidence.

Smiling, Anna teased. "And I thought you said you don't dance?" Her arched brow gave off a teasingly playful look.

The blonde slowed the two down to a mere two step and smirked as she brought her lips just inches from her sister's ear, whispering just above the sound of the music.

"I don't dance. But, here I am. Spinning you around and around in circles. It's not my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything with you anywhere." Anna's eyes slid closed as she shivered from the hot words on her ear. "You've got me in the palm of your hand, Princess, because I don't dance."

The confident honesty poured from the taller girl like running water.

Anna continued to sway them leisurely, absorbing the words her dear sister spoke into her ear.

Then, Elsa froze, feeling soft, full lips being dragged across her cheek slowly until they grazed her lips full on, pressing forward. Anna left her lips on Elsa's, letting the initial surprise settle in. She didn't have to open her eyes to know her sister's were wide in sudden shock.

Gradually she felt the pair mirror her pressure and begin to move. Her heart raced at the shock being sent between her legs and the heat that covered her entire body. She could only describe the feeling as better than chocolate.

The two felt as if they defied time itself, freezing that moment for as long as possible. It took the sound of the entire ballroom cheering and applauding to bring the two from their own universe.

Like clockwork, Anna felt her sister recoil into herself but was denied when the redhead grabbed her face and brought it back to her lips for another deep kiss. Elsa melted once again as if she and Anna were back in their own world.

Timidly, Anna brought them back as she pulled away but kept her eyes locked with the blonde's.

"Look at me." Anna commanded for the second time that night. Elsa nervously did. "You hear that, Snowflake? They're applauding." The Queen's small smile grew as she took a quick glance around the room and back to Anna."

"You kissed me…" The redhead laughed at her sister's obviousness.

"Yes, Love, I kissed you. Now, kiss me back." Elsa happily complied as she wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and bare of her back, bending her backwards as she placed a forceful kiss in the middle of the dance floor. The crowd roared.

Pulled up, Anna felt her head spin. "Oh, my gosh. Now, that's what I call a swoon."

Elsa pulled her sister close to her once more. "A little sleepy birdy told me you've been waiting months for that."

"Did it now? Well, I hope that little birdy didn't spoil it and tell you what'll be waiting for you in the bedroom soon." Anna bit her lip with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a little longer than I expected to be. I'm sorry to those that disagree with the towns people being so welcoming to incest but I didn't want to make the main focus of another Elsanna to be yet again "incest guilt" everyone knows It's wrong to want your sister….hence why I bet we all keep it a secret from our friends and family that we ship Elsanna am I right?**


End file.
